


[Podfic] The Alternative is Grad School (The Drysuit Remix)

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] SCUBA Fork [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scuba Diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis got hired to work as an office monkey for S.H.I.E.L.D. at least partially because of her SCUBA certification. She never quite expected to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Alternative is Grad School (The Drysuit Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Alternative Is Grad School (The Drysuit Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388363) by [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo). 



> Thanks to Circ_Bamboo for having blanket permission!! <3

  
**Title:**   The Alternative is Grad School (The Dry Suit Remix  
**Author:**   Circ_Bamboo  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Series:**   SCUBA Fork **Length:**   14:16  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/SCUBA%20Fork/%5bMCU%5d%201%20The%20Alternative%20Is%20Grad%20School%20\(The%20Dry%20Suit%20Remix\).mp3)

[**Download MP3 [Just The Alternative is Grad School (The Drysuit Remix)]**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/SCUBA%20Fork/%5bMCU%5d%201%20The%20Alternative%20Is%20Grad%20School%20\(The%20Dry%20Suit%20Remix\).mp3)  
[**Download M4B [Complete SCUBA Fork Series] 29:32**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20SCUBA%20Fork%20\(Series\).m4b)  
[**Download MP3 ZIP [Complete SCUBA Fork Series] 29:32**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20SCUBA%20Fork%20\(Series\).zip)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
